He Got Into Havard!
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: Emmett is the dumb jock that only think about one think, and it's his girlfriend Rosalie, the genius cheerleader. - Now, Emmett is talking about his future with Carlisle and Esma, who don't take him seriously --- AllHuman/EveryoneOOC
1. Jock Going To Harvard

**All Human/Alternative Universe**

**All Character are Out Of Character**

**Ok, I got bored, so I decided to write this.**

**In this story, Emmett and gang are all seniors and think about college. Emmett is the jock. Rosalie is his girlfriend, who he would follow anywhere, which inclueds going to college.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Now, to all the Emmett lover's - Emmett is one of my favorite character in Twilight and I'm not picking on him. But you see, when you try it with Jasper it doesn't work, and when you try it with Edward, it just sounds stupid. Now, I could of tried it with Mike, but Emmett's way cooler.**

* * *

The Cullen house was semi-busy this morning. Edward was getting ready to go on a college roadtrip with Bella, Angela, and Ben in California for the week, and Alice was getting ready for a day-date with Jasper. Emmett, on the other hand, was just hang out at home to day waiting for Rosalie to get back from her mother-daughter day at the spa.

"Hey Mom...hey Dad." Emmett said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Emmett." his parent, Esma and Carlisle said. Esma was washing the dishes, and Carlisle was reading the news paper. Emmett was looking a little never about something, and Carlisle noticed it.

"So, is something wrong Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"I wanna tell you both something...but I'm not sure how you'll react., 'cause it'snot the sort of thing I go. I mean, if it while Edward, you'd wonder why he asked." Emmett said.

"Emmett, you can tell us anything." Esma said smiling.

"Yes, son. So, what's on your mind." Carlisle asked, as Edward walking into the kitchen to get his keys and something to eat.

"Dad, I wanna go to college." Emmett said. Esma gasped and staggered backwards, while Carlisle simply fell off his chair from shock. _'Is it really that unusual for me to say that?'_ Emmett thought to himself.

"You wanna go to college?....We have enter the twilight zone." Edward said, as he went though the refrigerator.

"Why do you want to go Emmett?" Esma asked, "Is this because of Rosalie?...I mean, it's not a bad thing it just not...not you. I mean, go to college is what Edward will do, what Alice can do, and what you don't do. I mean Edward going to Califoria for Bella, and Alice is thinking about going to Texas for Jasper, if he..." Then Esma started to babbleand was cut off my Carlisle.

"What your mother is trying to say is 'Is this because of Rosalie?'." Carlisle said, standing up.

"Well yes." Emmett said.

"And so what Emmett? You gonna major in the same thing as Rosalie, or something different? Because I don't think they have a class called Rose-logy 101." Esma said.

"Mom, I thought this though, and I want to go to college. Not because of Rosalie, but because it's a great opportunity." Emmett said.

"Emmett, spell opportunity." Edward said, leaning on the counter.

"Ok...O - P - or - tunity." Emmett said.

"You would think that someone with such a big head would be smarter." Edward said, as Carlisle chuckled.

"Guys, I'm serious. I want to go to college for me." Emmett said. "Dad, I swear, I just wanna go to college. Being with Rosalie while I'm there is a plus."

"Esma, maybe we should think about it." Carlisle said.

"No, Carlisle." Esma said, "We are not going to pay for him to go to college, just for him to drop out in a few weeks."

"Come on, Esma. I mean, we weren't sure Emmett would make it out of kindergarten, much less high school." Carlisle said laughing.

"Dad, has a point." Emmett said, "I mean, kindergarten was a hard five years."

"You see, Esma." Carlisle said, "We should let him at least try to go to college."

"Ok...if you' sure." Esma said, drying a wine glass.

"So, Emmett what college where you think about." Carlisle said, as Alice walked into the room.

"I don't know...Harvard sent me an acceptance letter as week." Emmett said, as Esma dropped the wine glass in her hand. _'Is there a new football college named Harvard?'_ Alice thought as soon as "Harvard" left Emmett's mouth.

"How'd that happen." Carlisle said. _'Maybe someone swicth they test with Emmett...on accident.'_

"I got an 175 on the L.S.T.'s." Emmett said shrugging.

"Wait a minute....Harvard sent you an acceptance letter." Alice said.

"Yeah." Emmett said.

"Those idiots." Alice said.

"Alice be nice to your brother." Esma said.

"Mom, they won't accept me, but Mr. Party, over here, is accept." Alice said, putting her hands on her hips, "You know I'm glad I'm going to Yale, at least they have brains."

"You're just jealous." Emmett said.

"Me jealous of you? I'm not jealous of a..." Alice mumbled, as she left the room.

"So Mom, Dad, what do you think."

"Is Rosalie going to Harvard, too?" Esma said, and Emmett nodded. _'It's Legally Blonde all over again.'_ She thought to herself.

"Go ahead. Go to Harvard. Become a lawyer. When Edward's the President of Canade, you can be the Governor of California." Carlisle said._ 'What is the world coming to?' _He added in his head.

"Thanks Mom, Dad." Emmett said, grabbing an apple, "This opportunity is so great. I'm so exuberant."

"Emmett, spell exuberant." Carlisle said.

"E - X - U - B - E - R - A - N - T" Emmett said, walking out the room.

"Esma is that right?" Carlisle said smirking, as he picked up his newpaper.

"It's right." Esma said, as Carlisle fell out his seat from shock, again.

* * *

**The End**

**Pleas Review**

**\/**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ**

Please Review,

and

Check out my other stories

,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
